For love
by brionybee
Summary: Just a quick song-fic to Pete Cena's Glory of Love. Tim/OC


_**"Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both lying here  
There's so many things I want to say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone"**_

Jenna looked up at Tim from her position on the couch. She was tucked between his body and the back of the sofa, his arm circled around her back, his free hand wrapped around the wrist that lay against his stomach. His eyes were closed, his impossibly long eyelashes fanned against his cheeks. She watched a small grin crept across his lips, and his chest rising at his small sigh. He could feel her watching him, and he eventually lost their silent competition, his eyes snapping open and settling on her deep blue orbs.

She grinned, freeing her wrist from his hand, and raised it to trace lightly along his jaw. He sighed, pressing his cheek harder into her caress, and as she lay her hand on his chest, he brought his own up to meet it, lacing his fingers over hers. The hand behind her back rose, curling around to brush the hair from her eyes, and she smiled contentedly up at him.

"I love you, Jenna." Four simple words, a low rumble from his chest, yet they had the ability to make her heart soar. She knew he had never said them to anyone before, yet he found them so easy to say to her.

"I love you too," she replied. "Always."

_**"Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone"**_

She sobbed as she slammed her bedroom door, locking it, before falling to a heap on the floor. "Jenna, please," his agonised plea reached her through the door, "I'm sorry baby, I don't know why I said that! I just...I was so angry when I saw you hug that guy that I just didn't think!"

"You were drunk again, Tim!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, "You promised you wouldn't do that any more! You lied to me!" She heard him slump against the door, and pictured him resting his head against the thick wood. "And you said those horrible things in front of every one. How could you do that to me, Tim? How could you think I would ever be unfaithful to you? Don't you know I love you too much?"

On the other side of the door, Tim closed his eyes, so angry at himself for one, allowing Billy to get him drunk, and two, jumping to conclusions when he knew, _he knew_, that she was the one person in the whole world that would never betray him.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I can't tell you how much... I love you. Please believe me...I'm sorry." He sat there on the floor, for the rest of the night, listening to her heart wrenching sobs and cursing himself for his stupidity. He loved her more than anything in the world. She was his reason to live.

_**"You'll keep me standing tall  
You'll help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone"**_

It was a dark, rainy day when Tim buried his father. Sure, he had pretty much abandoned them, and they'd had more than their fair share of troubled times, but by god he had loved that man. He couldn't believe that he was gone. Not just to another state, but gone forever. There would never be any kind of attempt at reconciliation. Just, gone. As he stood by the grave in his dark suit, he spared a glance at the pitiful crowd his father's passing had amassed, and felt an awful sadness in his heart. His father had died a lonely, unhappy old man, and Tim was terrified of suffering the same fate.

As if she could sense his fears, Jenna slipped her hand in his, and wrapped her other around his forearm, as if trying to pass on some of her strength to him. She glanced down at her, squeezing her hand, and she gave him a sad smile, before reaching out to clasp Billy's hand in support. He couldn't imagine being here without her today. If not for her, he would probably be lost in some bar, slumped over his millionth bottle of beer, drowning his sorrows in the amber liquid. It was because of her that he could stand here, in the rain, and say goodbye to his father one last time.

_**"I am a man who will fight for your honour  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love"**_

She gasped as the stranger grabbed her from behind, throwing her against the side of Tim's truck. Her forehead caught the door handle as she slid to the ground, a flash of pain shooting across through her head. After being momentarily blinded by the pain, she found her voice, and screamed as the stranger grabbed her again, trying to pull her towards his car. Both Tim and the shopkeeper's heads snapped up at the sound of her scream, and Tim was through the door and halfway across the parking lot before the shopkeeper could even pick up the phone to call the police. Jenna gasped as she stumbled to the ground, the strength of Tim's impact against the stranger staggering her. She grazed the palms of her hand as she fell backward onto the gravel, and her eyes grew wide at the sight before her.

Tim had thrown the stranger against a truck with such force she could have sworn she heard bones break, and as Tim raised his fist again and again and again, she shook herself from her daze and scrambled to her feet. She didn't want him to go to jail for beating this guy to death. That was her only thought as she rushed towards him, only able to pull him away with the help of the shopkeeper. Together, they managed to push Tim against his truck as the police pulled up, and the shopkeeper went to explain what had happened, while Jenna tried to calm him down. As he stared down at her battered face, she couldn't help the tears that poured from her eyes. He held her shaking form against his body, silently wishing that he could have killed that bastard. As he whispered soothing words in her ear, she felt a sense of security wash over her. He could save her from anything.

"_**We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love"**_

As Tim stood at the front of the church, he nervously adjusted his tie for the tenth time. Billy chuckled, swatting his hands away and laid both hands on his little brother's shoulders. "Calm down, Timmy. She'll be here soon!"

Tim took a deep breath, and smiled before pulling his older brother into a hug. "Can you believe this, Billy? Did you ever think that one day we would be standing here, waiting for me to get married?!"

Billy laughed, the deep boom echoing off the walls. "Brother, I knew if from the first day you brought her home. She's your other half, man."

Tim stared at his brother for a moment, before smiling softly, a wave of love flashing across his face. "I know," he replied, softly. At that moment, the organ began playing, and the sea of people in the pews rose to their feet.

Tim turned, and took his place in front of the reverend. As her sister strode past him, tears welling in her eyes at his look of pride, he sent her a smile and she couldn't help but reach up and kiss his cheek, before taking her place to the left of the aisle. He grinned, then turned his attention back to the door, and his breath caught in his throat. On her father's arm she floated towards him, a brilliant smile on her beautiful face. Many people turned to watch the groom, but he didn't even notice, his eyes locked on one person, and one person only. _Jenna_. Her deep blue eyes held his, and it was as if everyone else had suddenly disappeared. At that moment he knew that she was his everything. She was calm when he was angry, she was his strength when he was weak. He couldn't live if she wasn't beside him. She was his other half.

"_**We did it all for love..."**_


End file.
